The present invention is mainly aimed at a lamp structure improvement in the two-lamps typed decoration lamp string. The known two-lamps typed decoration lamp string ordinarily seen roughly has three kinds of shapes wherein there is one kind shown as in FIG. 1. The lamp body 10 of said two-lamps typed decoration lamp string combines two single lamp bodies composed of a soft head 11, a soft core 12, and a lamp 13 and sleeves by a sleeve ring 14. Another kind of two-lamps typed decoration lamp string is shown as FIG. 2, which links two soft heads 11 as a body in advance then cooperates with two soft cores 12 and two lamps 13, and is assembled as a lamp body 10 of two lamps. The aforementioned two kinds of two-lamps typed lamp bodies 10 are both composed of two soft heads 11, two soft cores 12, and two lamps 13; its cost should be higher relatively. There is further one kind of two-lamps typed lamp body as shown in FIG. 3, which mainly adopts a lamp body 10 composed of a single soft head 11, a single soft core 12, and a single lamp 13. Due to two lamps 13 needs to be accommodated on the soft core 12 simultaneously, its volume should be larger. Relatively, the volume of soft head 11 required to accommodate the soft core 12 also should be much larger. Thus, its manufacturing cost is also higher. Furthermore, in ordinary LED (light emitting diode) lamps, there are also set with multiple lighting crystalline grains simultaneously in the packaging cover body. But, owing to the problems of technical level and cost, it also causes that the LED lamp with multiple lighting crystalline grains has much higher complexity in procedures comparing with that of the LED lamp with single lighting crystalline grain. Therefore, these kinds of two-lamps typed lamp bodies really are not very ideal, and needs to be improved.